Bleach truth or dare
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: Truth or dare with bleach. My male self Ryuu is the host. Oh the fun we'll have. *grins* T cause of dares and perverted minds. Possible romance?
1. Chapter 1

**(This is gonna be run by my male self for all those will actually read this. I'm doing this since my hetalia truth or dare can't stay on here. **

**M!Fox/Ryuu: My female self doesn't own anything but me and any ocs she decides to throw in for the lulz)**

Ryuu was setting up for truth or dare. Once he was done he summoned the bleach cast who was confused.

Cackling he said to them, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my realm." "Why are we here boy?" asked Byakuya in a monotone. Ryuu turned to Byakuya frowning and said, "Okay 1._brat_ I'm 2,016 years old believe it or not and 2. you're here for truth or dare." All those who knew what the game was paled, and took a step back.

"Oh come on you big babies it won't that bad….nevermind it will be that be that bad. But I will be laughing so much when you have to answer and do the truths or dares," Ryuu told them. Let's just say the glaring directed towards him would've turned him into ashes a hundred times older.

"Unfortunately we don't have any dares today so we won't do anything," he said to them. There were many sighs of relief around the room.

**(SEND ME YOUR TRUTHS OR DARES! Just so you know you can give Ryuu dares or even ask him some truths too. Just make sure to keep it rated T okay?**

**M!Fox/Ryuu: *looks at female counterpart* Y'know this is gonna be horrible for me. But it's not going to be as bad since I'm bisexual.**


	2. I have no idea what i should call this

**(I own nothing but my dude self)**

Ryuu woke everyone up(rooms appeared for everybody the day before). "We got dares!Well there some truths but mostly dares." Ryuu grabbed a sheet of paper and read "This is from CactusJuiceLoopy a guest:

**Dare Byakuran to dress as a sexy cat boy and purr every time Grimmjow or better yet Kuro-Ichi comes on. In the most humiliating way possible, perhaps have Yoruichi teach him the best ways to purr, meow, and cat dance.**

**Kuro-Ichi hug your father for once and appreciate the old goat, just once and someone prepare a camera 30 sec, caught off guard, full body touch, can't say why you did it afterwards.****"**

Ryuu chuckles and turns to Byakuya, "Ok Kuchiki brat get in this sexy cat boy costume." *holds up costume* "I refuse to wear such a outfit," said Byakuya. "Oh I guess I forgot to say the punishment for refusing a dare or the like. The punishment is either getting thrown into a fangirl pit, getting experimented on by Kurotsuchi, or babysitting Yachiru," said Ryuu with a creepy smile. Byakuya gulped and quickly put on the costume. Grinning Ryuu said, "Don't forget to purr every time Grimm-kitty or Kuro-Ichi comes in"

Ichigo walked in at that moment. Reluctantly Byakuya purred when he saw Ichi.

Grinning like a maniac, Ryuu turned to Ichigo. "Kuro-Ichi you have to hug yer dad for 30 second, full body contact and can't say why afterwards." Ichigo gulped and did it, not wanting to do the punishments.

"MISAKI! OUR BOY DOES LOVE ME!" yelled Isshin, who was crying tears of joy. Laughing Ryuu read the next set of truths/dares. "These are from a guest,"

**Truth: Ryuken needs to tell his son that he actually loves and cares for him.**

**Dare: Uryu needs to hug his father.**

**Dare: Toshiro to act like a kid for the next ten turns.**

**Dare: Mayuri to create a rise-the-dead potion and use it on Uryu's grandfather (which turns into a zombie and you can make their reactions)**

"Okay Ryuken tell Uryu that you love and care for him-mean it. Also Uryu hug yer dad." Ryuu said that while raising his sword.

Ryuken went over to Uryu slowly and said, "I love you son and I really mean it." Uryu hugged him when he finished all the while wearing an expression of disgust. "Welp now that that's done, Toshiro you have to act like a kid for the next ten turns." Ryuu said happily.

"I WILL NOT!" Toshiro yelled loudly. Ryuu shrugged, "Fine. Guess that means you want the fangirl pit." Ryuu opened a door and instantly everyone could hear the screams.

Random fangirl yells, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S TOSHIRO!" Gulping with sweat dripping down his face Toshiro started giggling. "Hey can we go to the park? Please, please, please(1)?" Several people had laughed behind their hands at that.

Ryuu looked at the paper, then at Kurotsuchi, shuddered and took a step back. "Here's the last dare for today. Mayuri you have to make a raise the dead potion and bring back Uryu's grandpa. Oh and Mayuri since you would probably enjoy experimenting on yourself, you either have ta babysit Yachiru or you go to the fangirls that hate you."

Making an annoyed sound, Mayuri did as told. Uryu and Uryu's grandpa hugged and had tears and everything.

Clapping, Ryuu yelled so everyone could hear him. "We're done for today. So, BEGONE!" 

**( Hey guys, I wonder how a Guardians of the Galaxy and Lord of the Rings crossover would go. I MEAN GROOT IS BASICALLY A YOUNG ENT! Rocket would still shoot everything. Not sure about the others though.**

**(1) I have a ten year old sibling I going to be base Toshiro's behavior for the next ten turns on.**

**R&amp;R)**


	3. Truth or Dare game references

**(I absolutely, positively don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I just like to mess with them with things like this)**

Ryuu forced everyone into the main room and all the while humming. He sat down onto the table and summoned the truths and dares sheet. Looking at the sheet he cracked a smile.

"Okay here's the truths and dares from agarfinkel," said a chuckling Ryuu.

**Truths:**

**Soul Reapers who were present during the battle at Fake Karakura Town- did any of you recognize Isshin (the previous captain of Squad 10) when he appeared on the battlefield (this also includes Toshiro and Rangiku since he was their captain)?**

**Yamamoto- how were you able to make Unohana, who was at one time the most diabolical criminal to ever exist, one of your subordinates?**

**Soi fon- are you a lesbian? (I'm asking because of the way you react around Yoruichi)**

**Ichigo- what was it like seeing Yoruichi n*** and taking a bath in the hot springs with her?**

**Dares:**

**Senbonzakura- take off your mask**

**Yumichika- call Unohana an ugly old hag right in front of her face**

**Nel- while in your adult form, give Ichigo a bear hug (like the one you gave him that almost killed him)**

**Everyone except Orihime- eat Orihime's cooking**

Ryuu looked over to the soul reapers that were at the the war. "So did you recognize Isshin?" he asked. All those who knew Isshin nodded affirmative. "Ok. Now for the next truth. I actually have been wondering this myself but Yamamoto how _did_ you recruit Unohana? I mean she was a criminal and won't go down without a fight." asked Ryuu.

Chuckling a bit Yamamoto answered, "It took me a few years of persuading and a fight to get her to join. I still have the scars but I don't regret it." Ryuu pouted thinking, _that was a disappointing answer._

Ryuu spun around to face Soi-fon. "SOI-FON! ARE YOU A LESBIAN!" he yelled out, in Phoenix Wright's OBJECTION! pose.

"W-what! I-i'm not a lesbian! Why is that question even here?!" she spluttered. Ignoring her Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi and teleported Ichigo into the room. Byakuya grumpily purred again.

Doing the Kuchiki version of a startle Byakuya demanded, "Why am I still purring?"

"Cause I happen to find it funny as heck. Now Ichigo what was it like seeing Yoruichi naked and taking a bath with her?" asked a VERY amused Ryuu. The next few seconds went like this. Ichigo turned redder than Renji's hair, started spluttering and spazzing at the same time, and fainted. Everyone was laughing at that and it took awhile to calm down.

"Dare time. Hey Senbonzakura! Take off the mask! You can't refuse cause you _know_ the consequences." said a calmer Ryuu.

Senbonzakura materialized next to Byakuya. "You want to know what's under my mask? Under the mask is…" He pulled off the mask, "Another mask(1)!" Everyone face planted.

Recovering Ryuu got Nel and snapped her into her adult form. Grinning evilly Ryuu pointed to Ichigo, "Nel go hug the crap out of Ichi okay?" Nel ran to Ichigo and let's just say the death hug from Hueco Mundo was recreated. "Hey Yumichika! Go call Unohana a ugly hag to her face." yelled Ryuu. Yumichika took one look at Unohana and was in the fangirl pit/room in less than five seconds.

Politely Ryuu asked "Orihime could you cook something for everyone?"

Orihime bounced on her heels and chirped, "Sure Ryuu!" After the meal was forcibly eaten, vomiting was heard all through the house.

"Ok here's the next two reviewers, dthunder and Squalo King. Seems like dthunder is the only one with a truth." said Ryuu with a disgusted look from seeing Orihime's cooking.

**Dthunder:**

**I dare Byakuya to slap the head captain a hundred times, and I dare Renji to confess his feelings to the one he loves (if you've seen Renji's flashback to his childhood you'd know it's Rukia but if that's changed fine by me(ps don't show them this part. No fun if they already know))**

**And Finally truth for Ichigo Have you've ever had a crush on anyone and if you had who.**

**Squalo King:**

**Soifon I dare you to kiss Hanatarou**

Ryuu cracked a evil grin that sent everyone shivering. "Bya-girlie and Yamamoto-san can you come over here?" he asked in a fake polite tone. The glare he got would've killed him a thousand times over. "Bya-girlie you have to slap Yamamoto a hundred times. Also since Yumichika skipped his dare you have to do yours without backing out."

Byakuya didn't even get to five slaps. Now he just looked like a burnt….thing. Ryuu brought back Byakuya, grabbed Renji and whispered, "You have to confess to your love dude. You know what happens if you refuse." Renji gulped nervously and Ryuu kicked him towards Rukia.

"Uh R-rukia. I-i love you and have for years." stuttered Renji. Rukia squealed and knocked him over with a kiss(2).

Cackling Ryuu looked over to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo have you ever had a crush on anyone?" Ryuu asked with a sly grin.

"U-uh. N-no?" Ichigo said though it seem more like a question. Ryuu grumbled over the answered and set himself on fire to steam.

He then perked up and cackled again. "Hey Soi-fon ya have to kiss Hanatoro." he said relaxed. Soi-fon opened her mouth to argue, but Ryuu raised an eyebrow and pointed to the screen showing the dare refusal options.

Grumbling she quickly kissed Hana and wiped her mouth. Clapping his hands Ryuu announced, "Well that's the end of this round."

**(Hey guys. Here's some info for how I'm doing this truth or dare to keep people from getting confused. I'm doing the truth and dares of 2 maybe three reviewers a chapter. So don't get angry if you're t &amp; ds aren't immediately put into the next chapter. **

***throws confetti and glitter* I GOT MY FIRST CONTACTS! Now I won't have to use my glasses as much anymore! Still have to get used to them though. Though I got sick nearly a week after I got them. Relax though. I didn't get sick because of my contacts, I got sick because my little sister passed it to me.**

**Hey do you guys know any good games for the playstation one, 2ds, or downloadable ones for a laptop? **

**(1) Yes. I made that reference. But I don't regret it one bit. And you thought I was going to tell you what Senbonzakura looked like.**

**(2) RenRuk(is that the ship name) is my second pairing for Rukia after IchiRuk. I also ship Ulquihime.**

**R&amp;R)**


	4. Truth or Dare 4

(Sup my people how've ya been? I'm sending this from beyond the grave. What was the cause of death you ask? Death by social stress. Me, plus autism, plus socializing does not mix. Not to mention being in my senior year. Anyway onto the fanfic! Hit it my man Shunsui!

Shunsui: FoxDemonKing doesn't own Bleach. So don't sue her.)

Ryuu chucked everyone into the main room. "Hey everybody miss me," He asked.

"NO" was the simultaneous answer from the cast. Ryuu pouted but cheered up as he grabbed the dares. The others groaned, not wanting to continue this.

He held the dares up, "I got the dares right here. The first ones are from the guest from before."

Dare: Gin has to use a dimensional machine and go to the anime world of Detective Conan and annoy the DC World's Gin (Pronounced as Jin).

Jin is a silver-haired emerald-eyed assassin that is cold-hearted and will kill anyone.

Dare: Mayuri has to go into the Fangirl Pit for ten minutes

Dare: Ryuken has to act like Grand Theft Auto. Yes, that means beating people up and jacking cars.

"Ok Gin your dare is to go to another anime to annoy their Gin using a dimensional machine to get there," Ryuu said informatively. Gin grinned creepily and nodded. Getting Mayuri to build the machine Gin got there.

Ryuu showed the first few hours of Bleach Gin annoying DC Gin. But let's just say that after DC Gin snapped it wasn't pretty. Dear log so much blood. I had no idea so much blood could come from one person. Ryuu nodded in agreement and snapped Bleach Gin out of there. You know that blob Ed from FMA looks like after Winry beats him up for destroying his automail. That's basically what Gin looks like right now.

Ryuu got the paper up quickly and grinned, "Ok Mayuri you have to go into the fangirl pit." Everyone would have felt pity for him but honestly he's too creepy for them to care. Mayuri, the creepy scientist of the Gotei 13 tried to get away. But Ryuu grabbed him before he could and chucked him in there. He came out ten minutes later looking worse that Gin did.

Grabbing Ryuken, Ryuu made sure he couldn't escape as Ryuu read off his dare. "Ok Ryuken you're going to be jacking cars and beating people up GTA style." Ryuken glared menancaly but Ryuu wasn't affected at all.

Agarfinkel

Truths:

1\. Hallibel- did you ever interact with Neliel, the former espada #3, when she was still an espada? If so, how will did you know her?

2\. Ichigo- of the women who were at the beach with you (it was a filler episode, when the Soul Reaper's Women's Association decided to go to the beach), whose swimsuit did you like the most (be honest)?

3\. Mayuri- how were turn Luppi into one of your zombies if his body was completely obliterated by Grimmjow?

4\. Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru, Suzumebachi, and Tengen- how angry were you four when your bankais were stolen by the Sternritter?

Dares:

1\. Renji- make fun of Rukia's drawings

2\. Ichigo and Unohana- fight each other (want to see what happens when Ichigo goes up against the First Kenpachi) (Also, Unohana, DON'T hold back at all during the fight)

3\. Rangiku- no sake for four chapters

4\. Haineko and Tobiume- catfight

Ryuu practically teleported to Hallibel. "Here's your truth Hallibel. Did you know Nel when she was still the third espada, how did you know her, and did you interact with her at all."

Hallibel answered simply, "I knew her from when I was a more lower ranked arrancar. When she was still around, we crossed paths a few times."

"Ok that makes sense. Now Ichigo when you guys went to the beach, which one of the swimsuits did you like the most," asked Ryuu.

Blushing fiercely, Ichigo responded with, "I kinda liked Rukia and Orihime's to be honest." Both of the mentioned girls blushed while Renji glared in jealousy.

"Hey captain creepy," said Ryuu to Mayuri, "how did you make Luppi a zombie when he obliterated by the Grimm-kitty?"

"Oh I just used one of the body clones that were in Grant's secret lab and science too complex for your simple mind to understand," replied Mayuri.

Ryuu rolled his eyes and told the last truth, "Hey Senbonzakura, Hyorinmaru, Suzumebachi, and Tengen. How angry were ya when yer Bankais were stolen?"

The four answered in unison, "Pissed beyond all belief." Ryuu shrugged in an understanding manner.

He then started with the dares, "Ok, Renji make fun of Rukia's drawing, Ichigo has to fight Unohana with her not holding back, Rangiku can't have sake for four chapters," she protested the but he continued on," and Haineko and Tobiume have to do a cat fight." Our host glared at everyone involved in the dares except for Unohana to keep them from backing out.

Renji was the first one up. The red head nervously went to Rukia and said in a mocking tone, "Wow Rukia what's with those drawings of yours? Did a human toddler draw them because their horrible." Rukia got incredibly angry at this and kicked him in the groin.

Attention! The carnage caused by Unohana in the fight is too mature for this T rated fic. It was edited out to keep any young minds that read this as un traumatized as possible. Unohana I don't think that Ichigo's spine is supposed to be there.

I would show you the Haineko and Tobiume fight but they overpowered their first attacks in anger and they knocked it each other out.

"Well, that's the end of this chapter. See ya next time," said Ryuu.

(I'm dealing with a lot of schoolwork so both me and Ryuu are feeling it. Thank goodness I'm a day away from fall break where I can finally take a break. And hopefully get a haircut because my hair is getting too long for my tastes.

R&amp;R)


End file.
